


You'll always be my baby

by EastOfEarth



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Silver I'm sorry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEarth/pseuds/EastOfEarth
Summary: Instead of killing Malleus, Silver killed Lilia.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	You'll always be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU READY TO SUFFER???!!!!!

The dark sky boomed. The thunder and the lightning coming down fast as the heavy rain poured down. The silver sword that was once in Silver's hand, was now plundered into Lilia's heart. The world froze, Silver's ear deafened all the sounds around him. Without being able to utter a single word, he watched as Lilia's body fell limp to the ground. His body moved on its own, legs running to the body of his own father. Holding the body in his arms, he couldn't help but let the tears fall. 

No… nononono! This wasn't supposed to happen. Lilia wasn't supposed to be the one stabbed! Silver hiccuped, sobbing into the neck of his own father. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he screamed, breaking down. He gasped when a hand gently touched his cheek, caressing it. Looking up, he noticed the smile on Lilia's face. Instead of being angry, Lilia was just… smiling. That smile he always used when Silver messed up, that gentle and kind smile. "F-Father…" Silver sobbed, his body shaking. He shut his eyes, not wanting to look Lilia in the eyes. 

"Silver…" Lilia called him. "Look at me Silver." Silver looked at Lilia. Lilia sighed. "I'm proud of you… my son. Grow up into a good and responsible person, alright?" he said. "You will always be my baby… so thank you, Silver…"

"I love you."

Lilia's eyes lost their lives and the arm gently lowered, his body now completely limp. Silver held onto the body, screaming into the sky. He couldn't care anymore that he was disturbing the peace. He didn't care that he was being looked at. He killed his own  _ father _ , with his own  _ hands _ . The realization hits him like a brick and he completely broke down, unable to control his emotions. It was a mess. Lilia's death was like someone had torn a important page of his own story, crumbling it up and discarding it like trash. Life without Lilia, without his own father felt so empty.

Silver stopped screaming, out of breath. He lowered his head. A bitter laugh escaping his mouth. He closed his eyes, his tears trailing down his face. With a shaky voice, he sang the lullaby that his father would sing to him.

_ I'll love you forever, _

_ I'll like you for always, _

_ As long as I'm living _

_ my **father** you'll be. _

-

_ "Oh my gosh! Look at Silver! He's taking his first steps!" Lilia cooed, holding his arms out. Silver remember holding out his arms too, falling into Lilia's embrace. He was laughing, giggling and trying to walk even more. Silver remembered the laughter and the joy shown on Lilia's face. _

The second memory he had when he was young was when Lilia have him his first teddy bear. It looked just like Lilia himself, only a bear version. 

_ "Do you know what this is?" Lilia asked, holding a teddy bear. It was a black teddy bear with pink stripes. Silver remember shaking his head, taking the bear in his arms. Lilia chuckled, pulling Silver into a gentle hug. "This is a teddy bear. Doesn't it look a bit like me?" Lilia asked. Silver looked at the bear and then at Lilia, nodding his head excitedly. He snuggled with the bear. "Fufu. Well Silver, hold onto this bear forever, so you'll know I'm always with you, my little firefly," he said.  _

_ "Really? Papa will be with me forever?" little Silver asked in hope. He was smiling brightly, his amethyst colored eyes glistening with happiness. He started to giggled, holding the teddy bear up. "Thank you papa! I love you forever!"  _

Silver laughed bitterly at that memory. The teddy bear was still in his room, all battered and stitched. He sighed, body slowly calming down. 

The next flashback he had was of his nickname, firefly. He never knew beforehand why he was called firefly. But when he asked…

_ "Papa, why do you call me a firefly?" Silver asked. He was eating his cereal that he made himself. Silver watched as Lilia hummed.  _

_ "Well Silver. That is because you light the night in me. You have a beautiful glow, like the fireflies in the night. However, your glow is way more beautiful than any I've seen and it gives me tranquility to look at you," Lilia explained. Silver didn't most of the words Lilia said and could only look confused. Lilia chuckled. "You are my light dear, my child and my purpose," he said. Silver's mouth opened, now understanding what Lilia meant.  _

A smile was shown on Silver's face. His heart slowly feeling more emptier than usual. The world around him started to become dark, his mind slowly becoming a mess. But it's fine. Everything will be fine. Lilia's now in a better place. 

**If only Silver could join him.**

He gently pulled out the sword, pointing the tip at himself. He closed his eyes, fresh tears now falling from his face. He committed a sin and how he should pay for it. 

He aimed the sword at his heart, only to have it disintegrated. Someone tackled him on the ground, holding him in a tight hug. Silver realized now that it was two people, Sebek and Malleus. Both of them were holding him tight, locking him away from grabbing anymore weapons. 

He never thought he would see the day both of them would be crying. Sebek's hair was a mess, his face red from all the crying and he was shaking. Malleus on the other hand, he wasn't any better. The normally calm dragon fae was breaking down, holding onto Silver like his life depended on it. 

"Why? I killed Lilia…" Silver asked, biting his lips. "I shouldn't be living! I shouldn't! Let me just kill myself!" he screamed. 

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Sebek cuts him off. "WE CAN'T BEAR TO LOSE YOU TOO!" he was screaming, not letting go any sooner. "You shouldn't kill yourself for this… please don't leave us… don't… just…  _ don't… _ " Sebek cried. "You're just as important to us Silver. This was all an accident, so please… please…" 

Silver looked at Sebek, not knowing what to say. His heart felt even more empty, his vision started to become blurry.  _ Ah… _ Silver realized, knowing what's going to happen. 

_ I'm sorry Sebek… I'm sorry Malleus… but I don't think I will be alive any longer… _

Silver's body was engulfed in ink. The pain was unbearable as he screamed in agony. It was like the Overblot knew Silver wanted his transformation to be suffering. His tears turned into ink, his mouth was shut by the blob. It felt like thousand swords piercing into him at once. Painful at the beginning, slowly numb to the pain later on. 

"SILVER!" 

.

Malleus watched as Silver overblotted. His heart racing really fast. All the negative emotions he used to have were replaced by worry and fear. He tried to grab Silver, but the wind was too forceful. Malleus fell on his back, watching as the person he sees as his own friend turned into a monster. 

The guilt in him was huge. He was the cause of it, he was the one being stubborn and distant. If only, if only he wasn't. More tears fall down and he cried, praying to whoever is up there to at least let Silver survive. Let Silver be alive and well. 

However, Malleus knew it was useless. Just like Lilia's death, if he won't do something about it, then death will be permanent. Taking a deep breath, Malleus grabbed his staff. 

"Sebek… Let's fight him. Bring him back to his senses!" Malleus ordered. Sebek nodded and grabbed his pen. 

_ Silver… I beg for you to survive. _

-

_ "Lilia, who's this?" Malleus asked his bodyguard, looking down at a young boy with silver hair. That little boy was hiding behind Lilia, head peeking out behind the legs. Malleus tried to smile, bending down to meet the little boy eye to eye. "Hello, my name is Malleus Draconia. It's nice to meet you," he greeted. The boy cowered even more, shivering in fear. Malleus sighed, knowing very well that this would happen. No matter how friendly he tried to make himself see, people would always fear him.  _

_ “Malleus, meet Silver, the child whom I have taken in as my own. Silver, come out and greet Malleus. He’s not a bad guy, see?” Lilia introduced Silver. The young boy peeked out again, this time curious. He slowly walked up to Malleus, eyes landing on Malleus’s horns. “It seems like he’s curious about your horns,” Lilia chuckled. Silver tugged at Malleus’s cloak, his small hand pointing at Malleus’s horns. His eyes were asking if he could touch them and Malleus chuckled, interested in this young human.  _

_ “You want to touch them? You know there will be some consequences, right?” Malleus asked. Silver nodded excitedly and climbed on Malleus. The dark fae was surprised at the sudden boldness that came from this toddler. He smiled fondly, letting Silver play with his horns.  _

_ So Silver is his name.  _

Malleus panted, dodging the attack that were lunged his way. His mind was a mess, full of memories he made with someone he sees as his own family. Even though Lilia died, even though Silver was the cause of it, he didn’t want to be alone again. He didn’t want to live the life of isolation, didn’t want to feel the emptiness that had filled his heart. If it weren’t for those two, Malleus wouldn’t be the person he is now. 

_ “A bedtime story? From me?” Malleus repeated, confused and a little bit touched that Silver wanted HIM to read the story. Silver, now eight years old, nodded and handed Malleus the book. Malleus smiled and opened the book, letting Silver sit on his lap.  _

_ “Long time ago, there was a…” _

.

.

.

“Is he going to be alright?” Sebek asked, looking at Silver’s wounded body. The nurse smiled and told them that Silver will be fine, his body only needed to heal a bit. Malleus sighed in relief, taking Silver’s hand and holding it tightly. The fight was over, Silver will be back, right?

The monitor beeped and Malleus didn’t trust himself to touch any of the machines. He could only hope for Silver to wake up. Sebek sat down next to him, his head low. “Malleus-sama, please do not blame yourself, as I am to blame as well,” he muttered, hanging his head low. “For now, let’s hope he will survive, that he will come back to us,” the first year said with a shaky voice, holding back his tears to stay strong. Malleus nodded, looking at Silver’s body. 

He hoped and hoped… until one day, the doctor revealed…

**That Silver was in a coma.**

  
  
  



End file.
